Just Checking
by Lil'MissGoodyTwoShoes
Summary: "You're staring, Ward." she murmured. "Just checking you weren't dead." he assured her. Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. No Promises

Ward leaned back against the cold, patterned wall, and sighed; bored, he thrummed his long fingers across the cot's metal frame.

Suddenly, the large door clicked open. The specialist leapt to his feet.

"Sir-," he started.

"Go on..." prompted the visitor.

"I thought you were Coulson..." Grant mumbled, plopping back down on the small bed.

"I get that a lot..." joked his companion. Ward rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked, curious.

"Well," raising an eyebrow, the other agent raised a small, compact box, "I wondered if you wanted to lose in a game of Battleship?"

Ward shook his head, chuckling.

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, yes!"

Grant scooted aside leaving a shallow dip in the mattress. Grinning, Skye settled down into the cot, handing him his blue board.

"Ready?" Ward asked.

"I was born ready!" she responded with great enthusiasm.

"G4!" Grant guessed.

"Miss!"

* * *

Hours later, the specialist was nodding off, while a certain hacker was curled up by his feet softly snoring.

Ward watched as her petite frame softly rose and fell in rhythm with his own. Her dark locks cascaded down her shoulder exposing her peaceful expression.

"You're staring, Ward." she murmured.

"Just checking you weren't dead!" he assured her.

"Mmm..." she hummed in reply. Yawning, she stretched, and crawled off the bed.

"I have to go now. Don't kick any butt without me!" she told him, waving her finger around.

"No promises." he answered, smirking slightly.

She wrinkled her nose at him, and marched out the door.

* * *

**I was wondering if I should continue this story? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	2. Not Again

Ward paced the padded rooms, racing the unmoving walls. He stopped abruptly and stood stock still, straining his ears to hear even the tiniest of sounds; he was greeted by the cold hand of silence. Impatient, the specialist resumed his hike through the room.

Concerned, the man ran his calloused fingers through his hair. Suddenly, two shots shattered the heavy silence.

The familiar ring of the gunshots triggered horrific memories.

"Skye!" he hollered, hammering his fists against the thick door. Panicked, he tried again.

"Skye!? Anyone!? Answer me!"

_Not again! Not again! _

Images of a woman bleeding flickered across his line of vision: a woman whose life was slowly draining from her veins, whose bubbly personality was fleeting in the opposite direction, whose humor and sarcasm and wit were burnt to a smoldering crisp.

A woman whom he loved very much.

A woman whom he was supposed to protect.

A woman who was shot in the abdomen twice, at close range, mere days ago, and was now unaccounted for, right in the line of fire.

Overwhelmed, Ward crumbled to the floor, mourning someone he had not yet lost.

* * *

**Sorry it's a shorter chapter! But, 'slow and steady wins the race,' eh? **


	3. Never Ever

"Skye, go and get Ward. Tell him to suit up. Now!" Coulson instructed her, locking his gaze onto Melinda May's frightened expression.

"Right." she breathed, dashing away. Skye ran through the hallways, weaving back and forth until she reached the occupied Interrogation Room.

Hastily, her trembling fingers coaxed the locked door open.

Scanning the room, the agent gasped. Ward was sprawled across the floor, eyes glazed over, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

"Ward!" Skye dropped to the floor next to him, brushing the tear away with the pad of her thumb.

"Ward!" she said, louder.

"Look at me, we're in danger-you need to suit up, Coulson's orders!"

Grant's cloudy gaze turned to hers, starting to clear.

"You're alive..." he murmured, "You're alive..."

"Yes, yes, I'm right here," she comforted, "Alive and well."

"You weren't shot?" he asked in disbelief.

"No! May shot at Fitz because he disconnected the encrypted line running through the cockpit. We now have reason to believe May is the Clairvoyant. It all adds up!" the hacker concluded, out of breath.

"So, you're not hurt?" Ward inquired, smiling.

"What? No! Did you hear what I just said!? Coulson needs you to suit up! Someone's reversed the plane's course! Come on! Let's go!"Skye stood up and tugged on her SO's muscled forearm.

Staggering slightly, he followed her up.

"I was so worried. I-I thought y-you had b-b-been shot again." he stammered. He gazed at her, unshed tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"I am right here. I am not going anywhere." she told him, her voice stern, "You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

"Never?"

"Never. Never ever." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugged him close. He nestled his nose into her shoulder, squeezing her back.

"Never." he repeated.

Skye untangled herself from Ward and motioned towards the door.

"Let's go," she said. Ward nodded obediently, collecting himself.

"Let's go," he confirmed.

* * *

**So excited to continue! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! **


	4. No Need

Ward flinched as the buckle snapped into place. He was still slightly embarrassed about his episode. Just his luck-falling apart in front of the woman of his dreams! The specialist continued about his business: buckling buckles, clasping clasps.

Skye stood off to the right, studying his motions-he seemed to have recovered. She still wasn't certain exactly what had happened, but it unsettled her. She didn't like the idea of her rock-solid, emotionally incapable, robot S.O. having a mental meltdown. Or the idea that May was the Clairoyant. Or that the plane was set for an unknown location. Or that...

"Ready?" asked Ward, making her abort her thoughts.

"Yup. Ready, Freddy." she answered, running off.

Ward dashed after her, right on her heels.

"What's the plan?" Grant queried.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure..." Skye mumbled.

Ward's stride faltered.

"You're not sure!?"

"Hey! The plan was to go and fetch you and tell you to suit up! I wasn't given any further orders!" Skye argued.

Ward nodded. They hurried along, bursting into the landing bay.

"Coulson! I got Ward! We're here!" Skye hollered.

"Good. Let's go." Coulson said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Go? Go where?" Skye demanded, "And where's May?"

"I've sorted it out. No need to worry. Now, let's go." Coulson ordered.

The two younger agents followed the commanding officer into the lab. FitzSimmons were scuttling about, stirring this, pouring that, mixing those.

"We have a very short amount of time until this plane lands. There's a long list of unanswered questions, as I'm sure you are aware. Fitz and Simmons are running tests, catalouging data, and so on. Skye: I need you to research very possible Clairvoyant suspect and/or attack. Turn them upside down and inside out. We have to figure out who he or she is. Ward: assist Skye in any possible way. Otherwise, keep guard, be ready for my signal."

"Yes, sir."

"Wait, so, does this mean May isn't the Clairvoyant?" Skye questioned.

"We're about to find out. Get to work." And with that, Coulson strode out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

The team looked at each other, thunderstruck.

"Right..." Jemma squeaked, "Let's get going then."

* * *

**Hee-Hee! Cliffhanger!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they are much appreciated! :)**


	5. A Good Gut

Skye groaned and ran her fingers through her knotted hair.

Ward glanced over at her.

" I am so close! I can feel it! In my stomach!" she complained.

"Your stomach?" asked Ward, unimpressed.

Skye rolled her eyes, "Ugh, yes, my stomach! I have a good gut!"

Ward smirked and continued on with his marching.

"Well, we know that the Clairvoyant is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Simmons started.

"And that it's not May." Fitz added.

"No, we don't. There's every possibility May's the mastermind." Skye argued.

"But think about it-we would have detected it. We're the best group of agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has." Fitz reminded her.

Skye turned to Ward.

"What do you think?"

"I think Fitz has a point. We would have known. I mean, we have a biochemist, an engineer, a hacker, a black-ops specialist, and a legendary commanding officer. Even May's not that smooth." Ward pointed out.

"Fine. So, we rule out May. But there's still an endless list of possibilities!" Skye countered.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't the Clairvoyant have to have a high clearance?" Jemma asked suddenly, "He would have to be able to access all those files."

"Well, yes. But they would have to be below Level 10, because they couldn't access Coulson's T.A.H.I.T.I file!" Fitz added.

Skye hastily typed on her computer. "Right. That narrows it down to only a few hundred individuals." she moaned, leaning back.

"Hmm. What if we've interacted with the Clairvoyant already?" wondered Simmons.

"What makes you think that?" Ward asked.

"We've met so many high ranking officers-surely one of them is the Clairvoyant! They'd have to be really high; like at least Level 8, wouldn't you think, Fitz?"

"Most definitely." Leo confirmed.

"'Kay. Now we have seven." Skye told them.

The other agents looked on as the hacktivist skimmed the list.

Momentarily, her face blanched.

"Skye?" Ward checked, "Skye?"

"I...know...who...the Clairvoyant...is…" she breathed.

"Who!?" queried FitzSimmons.

"Hand. It's Victoria Hand."

* * *

**Duhn-Duhn-Duuhhnn!**


	6. Good Stuff

"What!?" chorused her teammates.

"How do you know?" Fitz yelped.

"Are you sure!?" squeaked Simmons.

"Let's get Coulson." Ward finished.

"Look, there's only seven agents listed: Agent Sofia Han, Agent Emma Peterson, Agent Taylor Holcom, Agent Shaunua Brech, Agent Tayven Leo, and Agent Victoria Hand. Now, Simmons mentioned that we had met the Clairvoyant-we've only met one of these agents." Skye explained.

"That makes sense…" admitted Fitz.

"Plus, I just checked each one's psych exam-the first six are normal, ordinary, nothing special. However, Victoria Hand's is very short, almost like it's been modified. All it says is, '...an accomplished, trustworthy, and respected agent.' Something smells fishy, don't cha' think?" Skye finished.

"Definitely!" confirmed Simmons.

"Can you find out if the report was tampered with? And if it was, by whom?" asked Ward.

"Good idea," Skye acknowledged.

Typing furiously, the woman hunched over her small laptop.

"Yes! The document was tampered with! For sure. Now, by whom, I am not sure...hold on."

She resumed her quest and soon shimmied with joy.

"Corey Eager, her brother, and a mighty fine hacker, might I add, broke into the system and edited the report. Recently. As in a few months ago." Skye informed them.

"Can you recover the original document?" Fitz asked her.

"Pfft, of course!" she bragged, "Let's see...it says, "...thought to have futuristic powers. Controlling, possessive, and narcotic. Not enlisted in Index due to nonexistent neurological capabilities.' What the hell does that mean?"

"It means she's like the others-S.H.I.E.L.D. is confident that physic powers don't exist. So, they don't list them on the Index. Plain and simple." Ward interpreted.

"Let's get Coulson."

* * *

Skye heaved a sigh and plopped down on the sofa.

"Wow. Quite a day, huh?"

"Just another day at the office," Ward joked.

"Please, your sense of humor is no better than mine..." Skye reprimanded him.

"So..." Ward felt the need to fill the empty silence. Skye hauled herself upwards and disappeared into the kitchenette.

"Well, I was... wondering if you...wanted...a drink?" she grunted, reaching for the liquor nestled in the mahogany cabinet.

Ward shook his head at his Rookie's antics.

"Got it!" she squealed. The hacker grabbed a couple of coffee mugs and hurried back over to the couch.

She set the cups down and opened the bottle. Swirling the amber contents around, she poured them into the glasses and passed one to Grant.

"Good stuff..." she murmured, swallowing with a grimace.

"Mmhm," her SO agreed.

Skye sat, content, studying the features of the man sitting next to her.

"You're staring, Skye."

"Just checking you weren't dead," she assured him.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little far-fetched. I felt I was wandering away from the original purpose of the story-SkyeWard. I was planning to go back and fill in the gaps in the later chapters. That is, if you agree I should continue on. *Hint, Hint.***


	7. In and Out

Skye rolled over, shifting positions. Groaning, she drowsily lifted a heavy eyelid. Her eyes snapped open when she realized she was curled into the one and only Grant Ward.

He was still sleeping, peacefully oblivious of their current predicament. The hacker assessed their situation-Ward's arm was hooked around her waist, holding her close. She was coddled into his firm side, her forehead resting against his slow, methodic heartbeat.

Skye watched her SO's handsome features shift as she scooted away. His once happy, blissful expression was now one of disdain, and dread.

The young agent sighed; she really didn't want to disturb him. And to be honest, she really could use a couple extra hours of sleep.

Grinning, Skye shimmied closer to Grant, wrapping herself in his embrace once again, and hummed in content. He sighed, too. A small smile smeared across his face.

* * *

Ward screwed his eyes shut against the room's bright lights overhead. He turned his head back and forth, trying to identify where he was, currently. Craning his neck, Grant gazed down at the sleeping figure beside him. He watched her breathe-in and out, in and out.

Ward finally admitted the feeling that had been knocking at his door for so long, into his heart.

Yes, there was no doubt about it-Grant Ward was in love with the humorous, witty, smart, clever, and flamboyant Skye.

* * *

**Sorry it's so incredibly short! I really wanted to post, yet, alas, I have been oh-so busy. So, short and sweet it is!**


	8. Manly Musk

Skye drowsily rubbed her sleep-endowed eyes.

Almost immediately, she realized Ward's warm presence was no longer beside her. Grumbling, she scooted over into the cold impression he left behind-inhaling deeply, Skye drew his manly musk into her lungs. Burrowing deeper, the trainee dozed on, until the last of Ward's scent had dissipated.

She yawned, standing up, and arched her back, coiling her arms tightly behind her. Satisfied, she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" chirped Simmons.

"G'morn'g..." Skye mumbled in reply.

"Here, I have already prepared a cup of coffee for you-made to your liking, of course." the chemist sang, mug in hand.

"Th'nks."

"Anyday!"

Annoyed by her friend's unnatural morning cheeriness, Skye slumped back towards her bunk. She pulled a tank top and pair of shorts out of her drawer, before slipping them on.

Groggily slouching down the stairs, the young agent had planned on squeezing in an early workout.

However, that was no longer an option; considering the fact that her sweaty SO was shirtless, relentlessly jabbing the punching bag.

Skye watched in fascination as the muscles lining his back flexed and rippled. Small dredges of perspiration trickled down his creased forehead and ran rivers along his pronounced core.

Sighing dreamily, the Rookie draped her arms across the rail and watched to her heart's content.

* * *

**Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Seriously, though, how'd I do?**


	9. Fairy Tale

Ward halted his motions, grabbing his nearby towel. He carelessly dried his drenched face. Somewhat angrily, he tossed the garment back onto the bench and resumed his rhythmic pounding.

"You know, Einstein once said, 'Anger dwells only in the bosom of fools.'" Skye informed him, parading down the stairs.

"Oh, yeah? Bet he never met an angry Asgaurdian Staff, huh?" Ward shot back.

"Touche." Skye agreed, "Did you know that owls are the only birds that can see the color blue? Or that sleeping on your left side improves your digestion? Or that all-"

"What do you want, Skye?" Ward grunted.

"To share my random knowledge with you! Duh!"

"_Why didn't I think of that!?_" Ward mocked under his breath.

"Hey, Mr. Grumpypants, what have I ever done to you!?" Skye huffed.

Ward remained silent.

"Exactly." she said.

The hacker sat down on the mat and started twirling a loose strand of wavy hair around her tanned finger.

"Once, there was a young girl who traveled all around the world-along muddy, sticky riverbanks, through narrow, desolate valleys, over rocky, shaggy mountains…" she began.

"_What_ are you doing!?" Ward hissed, venomously, looking at her.

"Telling you a story. Now…"

"No, I don't want to hear a story! I am not a child, Skye!"

"I never said you were! I was just trying to cheer you up!" she yelped, indignant.

"Well, go tell someone else your fairy tale!"

"No!" Skye protested.

"You're so stubborn!" Ward complained.

"I get that a lot. Now, _SHUT UP_ and listen!"

Grant only sighed in response and continued on with his raging torrent of fury.

"She wandered day and night, calling for the sun's warm rays, the wind's cool breath, the tree's gentle song. She longed to have her hair wrapped in the gusts' tangled grasp, her face praised by the light's gleam, and her feet to be cleansed by the greenery's lush spirit. The girl was lonely, you see, abandoned long ago."

Skye paused, drawing in a slow breath.

Ward casually glanced in her direction, curious, wanting to hear the tale.

"She would occasionally meet a bird or a single deer. But within days, they all dashed off, leaving her, just as the others had done. Desperate, she would chase after them, but they would always run faster-_always_."

"One day, she was plodding on, thirsty, when a great hawk cried above her. She looked up, surprised. Never before had someone called to her. Beneath him, sprinting in his wake, was a sleek, beautiful fox. The girl approached them, curious."

"They dragged her along with them, and she was scared. She was out of her comfort zone, her happy place. Yet, she put on a show, never let them see her vulnerability, her heart, her very essence. Yet, she grew to adore them-their corky habits, their strange language, their unnatural habits, their secrecy."

"She learned their code, their rules. She became one of them."

Skye raised her eyes and gazed at Ward. He stood, unflinching, watching her.

"She fell, too. Slowly at first, then all at once. She fell in love. With a certain red fox." she told him, "And she changed-she adopted the stance of a sleek, elegant fox. And together, their fur blazed through the golden grass. She felt the wind's cool breath, the sun's warm rays, and the trees gentle melody. She felt safe, loved, and happy."

Skye stood, and stepped over closer to the man in front of her.

"The."

Another step.

"End."

Now she was standing directly in front of Ward.

He leaned closer, stooping to her level. She rose up to meet him, teetering on her tippy-toes.

Staring into his warm, brown orbs, Skye felt safe, loved and happy.

His gaze flickered to her lips before returning to her thick, swirling, doe eyes.

Then, he pressed his heated lips to hers. Eager, she fervently responded, moving gently against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wound her waist into his grip.

The red fox purred in content, nuzzling his mate.

* * *

**Cha-ching! **


End file.
